oobifandomcom-20200216-history
Uma Preschool!
" | image = Oobi episodes - Uma Preschool!.jpg | number = Season 2, Episode 7b | airdate = September 6, 2004 (source) | previousepisode = "Neighborhood!" | nextepisode = "Theater!" }} " " is an episode of Oobi from season two. It's Uma's first day at preschool! Grampu takes her to preschool where she meets her kindly teacher, Paula. At first, Uma does not want Grampu to leave, but her teacher and her new friend, Moppie, help Uma feel comfortable. Soon, Uma is having the time of her life at preschool. — NickJr.com (source) Oobi and Uma are shown sleeping. Grampu walks into their room and wakes them up. Uma tells him that she had a dream in which it was her first day of preschool. Grampu laughs and tells her that she will actually be attending preschool today. Uma excitedly walks outside, singing a tune. The next scene shows the family at the schoolhouse. Uma and Grampu enter the preschool classroom and say "goodbye" to Oobi, who attends school in a separate room. A girl named Moppie runs across the room as the teacher, Paula, introduces herself to Uma. Uma tells Paula her name and explains that it is Swedish. Paula compliments Uma's name and shows her around, beginning with the sand table. A boy named Taro is shown building a bridge out of sand. Uma spots the class pet, a guinea pig named George. Next, Paula shows Uma the "dress-up corner," which houses different costumes. Uma puts on a blue boa and pretends to be a movie star. She walks over to an art easel and decides to create a painting. Grampu reads a book at a nearby desk. While Uma prepares to draw, she meets Moppie. Moppie shows Uma her drawing of a chicken, which sparks a conversation about chickens between the two girls. Moppie asks Uma to pose for a portrait. She draws a sketch in Uma's likeness and invites Uma over to the sand table. There, Moppie pretends to be a princess and Uma pretends to be a king. Shortly afterwards, Grampu tells Uma that he needs to leave. Uma begs him to stay, but she is later convinced to let him leave after Grampu explains that he will come back. Paula calls the preschoolers to the dress-up corner for snack time. There, Uma and Moppie talk with Taro and his friend Fred. They lie down for nap time as an interview segment begins. During the segment, Kako asks preschoolers about their school experiences. The next scene shows Paula waking the children up. She asks them if they want to play a game of freeze dance. Uma shows off her dancing skills and realizes that school can be enjoyable. Grampu appears and tells Uma that it is time to go home. She bids her new friends farewell. Oobi's school day has also ended. As the episode ends, he talks to Uma about her day and waves "goodbye" to the viewers. *Oobi (played by Tim Lagasse) *Uma (played by Stephanie D'Abruzzo) *Kako (interview segments only; played by Noel MacNeal) *Grampu (played by Tyler Bunch) *Moppie (played by Heather Asch) *Paula (played by Jennifer Barnhart) *Taro (played by Tim Lagasse) *Fred (played by Noel MacNeal) *George Scenes Oobi-Uma-Preschool-Uma-waking-up.png|Uma wakes up Oobi-Uma-Preschool-leaving.png|"Big day." Oobi-Uma-Preschool-meeting-Paula.png|Arriving at the school Oobi-Uma-Preschool-meeting-Taro.png|Meeting Taro Oobi-Uma-Preschool-class-pet.png|The class pet, George Oobi-Uma-Preschool-costumes.png|The costume corner Oobi-Uma-Preschool-meeting-Moppie.png|Meeting Moppie Oobi-Uma-Preschool-Moppie-drawing.png|Moppie draws a portrait of Uma Oobi-Uma-Preschool-Grampu-watching.png|Grampu watches the kids Oobi-Uma-Preschool-sand-table.png|Uma at the sand table Oobi-Uma-Preschool-Grampu-stay.png|"Grampu stay!" Oobi-Uma-Preschool-Paula-talking.png|Paula talking Oobi-Uma-Preschool-snack-time.png|Snack time Oobi-Uma-Preschool-Moppie-with-Uma.png|Moppie with Uma Oobi-Uma-Preschool-Kako-interview.png|Interview segment Oobi-Uma-Preschool-Moppie-at-naptime.png|Naptime Oobi-Uma-Preschool-freeze-dance.png|The kids play "freeze dance" Oobi-Uma-Preschool-Grampu-returns.png|Grampu comes back Production photos Oobi-Noggin-photo-preschool-group.png Oobi-Noggin-photo-Paula.png Oobi-Noggin-photo-costumes.png Oobi-Noggin-photo-Uma-Preschool-shoot.png Oobi-Noggin-photo-Heather-Asch.png Oobi-Noggin-photo-Uma-and-Moppie.png Oobi-Noggin-photo-Uma-and-Moppie-2.png Oobi-Noggin-photo-Paula-returns.png Oobi-Noggin-photo-sand-castle.png Oobi-Noggin-photo-Grampu-confused.png Oobi-Noggin-photo-Grampu-consoling-Uma.png Oobi-Noggin-photo-Tim-Lagasse-Taro.png Oobi-Noggin-photo-snack-time.png *According to data on the production photos for this episode, it was filmed on January 29, 2004. *In September 2004, the Times Leader ran an ad to promote this episode's premiere. It featured a photo of Uma on its front page and an article about the episode's story in its TV section. *Oobi is on screen for less than a minute, making this episode one of his smallest roles in the series. *This episode features Uma performing her "signature move," spreading out her fingers and quickly shaking back and forth. *This episode is paired with "Neighborhood!" in the official episode order. However, when it first aired in the United States, it was shown with "Dinosaur!" instead. Category:Episodes Category:Full-length episodes Category:Season 2